Image projectors may be used to project images onto a projection surface, such as a screen or other surface. In some applications, video projectors may be used to enhance, compliment, or otherwise augment objects on the surface to create a dynamic and enjoyable user experience, such as, for example, an amusement park attraction. For example, characters or objects may be projected on a surface that virtually “interact” with real objects on the surface.
Conventional video projectors have a number of limitations. In particular, conventional video projectors have limited color gamut and brightness. Due to these limitations, presentations using only conventional video projectors can appear dull and flat. Further, in situations where ambient lighting is present, the resulting image can appear washed out and unrealistic. On the contrary, laser projectors, such as laser scanning projectors, have increased brightness and color gamut as compared to conventional video projectors. In particular, laser projectors can project pure saturated, i.e. monochromatic red, green, and blue color tones, allowing a significantly wider color gamut than conventional video projectors.
However, known calibration techniques for laser projectors require significant user interaction, are time-intensive, and are often not very accurate. As such, there is a need for a technique that can be used to more accurately and automatically calibrate laser projectors.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.